


say you won't let go

by nutellamuffin



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, bold of u to assume caspian will let go of edmund, bold of u to assume edmund will let himself be taken away from him, ignoring canon (again), yea i just wrote 529 words about one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Summary: and oh, what a sight, the seafarer resenting the water.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	say you won't let go

the first time in his life that caspian resents the water is when it’s whisking away the only thing that has ever felt like home, who is a person. and that person turns around to look at him, his eyes glassy and unsure, and he reaches for him; because, perhaps, in some way, caspian feels like home, too.

the lion watches at his heels and caspian knows it, he can feel the steely gaze and he has yet to decide if he cares. but his body speaks for him when his feet are moving forward and his arms are stretching out and he is straining for edmund before he even registers the thought.

and oh, what a sight, the seafarer resenting the water; you wouldn’t think it would come to this, you wouldn’t think to ever see the  man who has been cradled by these waters- who has sat under the stars and traced them with his fingertips while rocking on the waves, the same waves that had kissed his ink-stained fingertips and brought this miracle, this sense of  _ home _ to him- and is now taking him away.

or perhaps he doesn’t resent the water, he resents the lion tugging it into place, and perhaps it truly is the end of the world; the world that caspian has known for the better half of his life and wants to stay, the world that is being tucked away to never be seen again; because he does not know if he has a firm hold on edmund’s hand.

he is slipping away like water through his fingers when he picked it up in cupped hands and threw it up to the skies, so that he may feel the ocean’s touch on his face in the form of droplets, (or maybe tears, it could always have been tears,) to remind him with the kiss of seasalt and mist that he is the happiest he has ever been among these seas.

(though it it unsure if he will ever be this happy again, because his happiness took place with his home by his side and he does not know if he’s been quick enough, he does not know if edmund’s hand is just wet or if it’s slipping out of his own, he does not know if he will ever touch him again and he begs to whatever is above him that this will not be the last moment they are connected.)

then edmund grabs his wrist, and caspian is stepping back, and he is  _ reaching _ , he is hoping and wishing and  _ reaching _ , and they are both pulling each other towards themselves until the water swirls to a close.

for a moment caspian doesn’t open his eyes. he is standing still and the world is ending and he has never had such a moment of  _ not knowing _ in his life, and he has never been so scared to find out the answer.

and he feels arms around him. wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him close and tight and soaking but not caring against someone’s chest, and edmund says, “don’t let go.”

caspian does not resent the water anymore when he replies, “i won’t.”


End file.
